ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Militia
Adam Christian Militia '(Born March 21st, 1988) is an American Professional Wrestler currently signed with the Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF). He is currently of the Tweener alignment. Adam Militia is a current Singles Match Competitor for UWF's Showcase and Underground Brands. He is also currently part of A UWF Tag-Team; The Militia; along with his tag partner, Nick Hunter. He is currently being assisted in UWF by Nick Hunter. Career Life before Wrestling At the age of 22, having previously lost all ties with his family and friends, Adam Militia was discovered, fighting for money, on the streets of Selkirk, New York, by a UWF associate. The associate saw the potential in this overly aggressive and seemingly uncontrollable young kid. After discussing at length with Militia, the associate took the rookie to his training ground, to see if the young fighter had the potential to join the wrestling industry, giving a legal outsource for his pent up aggression. Upon doing the rounds of all the training schools and independent promotions, a UWF talent manager noticed Militia. He, too, saw the potential in the kid and after meeting him. Adam was immediately offered a contract to UWF and was seen as a loose-cannon ready to explode with anger. Militia now hopes to climb to the top, and hopes to hurt as many people as he can, to get there- However Possible. Universal Wrestling Federation (Current) Adam Militia has fought many matches in UWF since his debut on March 20th, 2009. He is the only person to win UWF's Ring Of Fire Match, very similar to an Inferno Match. The rivalry between him and UWF Superstar; Bailey Almindo started when Adam was angry at Bailey and burned his house down, Almost killing him. The rivalry ended with Adam burning Bailey in the match to finish his vengeance on Bailey once and all. Adam was also one of the first UWF Tag Team Champions, along with Dean James. His career feuds have include people such as Lance Shaul. Adam is currently being juggled around between UWF's Underground and Showcase brands. He also was the number one contender for the UWF Showcase Championship until he had damaged his Achilles Heel in the middle of the match. He was rushed out by paramedics at the end of the match, The Showcase Champion, Johny, was declared the champion via pinfall. Adam made a comment to UWF after the show that he would like to rematch the current UWF Champion at a later time, when and if he heals. UWF has made no comment prior to this. Revolution X Wrestling (Current) Adam Militia has decided to be employed in RXW since July 11th, 2010. He wanted to try something new, he wanted a new side project- a new place to climb to the top and dominate the company. He made a dishonorable first impression by taking no for an answer from RXW's talent manager for wanting to put him at the bottom of the company. Adam flipped over his desk, punched him in the heart, and finally punched him in the face before being thrown out by security. Adam expects nothing but the best. A concealed RXW camera had seen him say: "Ahh- Another great start. Let's see if he treats me like an insolent child now. I don't play games. I start wars." In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves **Triangle Choke Hold **Heart Punch *'Signature Moves' **Side-Effect **Punt Kick *'Commonly Used Wrestling Moves' **DDT **Clothesline **Turnbuckle Leg Drop **Inverted DDT **Punt Kick **Chokeslam **Spear **Elbow Drop **Bulldog **European Uppercut *'Managers' **Nick Hunter *'Entrance Music' **"Perfect Insanity" By Disturbed (UWF Debut: March 2009- July 2009) **"Invincible" By Adelitas Way (July 2009- September 2009) **"Murder City" By Green Day (September 2009- December 2009) **"Monster" By Skillet (December 2009- March 2010) **"Saint Anger" By Metallica (March 2010- July 2010) **'"Animal I Have Become" (July 2010- Present)' Tag Teams and Factions *The Dark Alliance (with Bailey Almindo) May 2009- June 2010 *The Dark Alliance (with Bailey Almindo and Lance Shaul) June 2010- August 2010 *'The Militia (with Nick Hunter) August 2009- Present' Championships & Accomplishments Universal Wrestling Federation *UWF Ring Of Fire Match Winner (2009) *UWF Tag Team Champion (One Time; With Dean James) Reality Championship Wrestling *RCW World Heavyweight Champion (4 times) *RCW Intercontinental Champion (3 Times) *RCW Rage Champion (7 Times) External Links UWF Homepage : : : : : : : Category:Wrestlers